


The Trophy Slut~

by DatSchoolGirl



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatSchoolGirl/pseuds/DatSchoolGirl





	The Trophy Slut~

A typical Saturday Evening. Yoko had finished cleaning up her apartment's floor, which was previously littered with sheets, soda cans and candy wrappers. Her pink eyes scanned the living room area, looking over the clean brown sofas, her leather black personal chair, a shelf of her figurine collection containing the likes of Hatsune Miku and Haruhi Suzumiya, and down to her TV with the stash of Yuri DVDs hidden behind it, and then the lubricant behind those. Yoko nodded at her fine work, a big grin joining her rosy cheeks as she spun around to check out her kitchenette before going to bed. Perfect as it always was, because when at home, it was where she spent most her time. Yup, the teen was a constant eater, yet she was always the same weight. She worked off the energy through her favourite recreational act, which was most certainly well documented by people within her school. That's a subject for later, though. It was late, everything was in order. As it was a school night, the schoolgirl slipped into bed with only her pink panties on. She turned off the lights in the living room and it's connected cookery, and then of course her bedroom light. The darkness draws in the darker, they say.. Yoko closed her eyes. Her last good night's sleep. 

 

THUD. Murmer, murmer. Shadowy figures had made their way into Yoko's home. It was bright outside, time to wake up for Yoko. Her alarm goes off to the tune of "We didn't start the fire" by Billy Joel. This girl, though pretty, was never the brightest, and was a bit of a ditz, often spacing out and taking a while to put two and two together. Not noticing the loud bang and the slight wreckage around, the redhead rolled out of bed, standing upright, rubbing her left eye with her left fist. She zombie marched her way into her bathroom, and stared into the mirror. She ran the tap in the sink and looked down, sighing softly as she washed her face with the water, waking herself just a little bit more. She looked back up, and all of a sudden, her dead eyes turned bright, dilated. Not in an excited manner, but in a terrified one. Glowing red eyes matched a devilish grin that stared back at her in the mirror above her sink. 

 

"Hehe~ You thought you had gotten rid of me, hm? You think I'd forget that night? I ruined you. I broke you to pieces. You were /begging/ me for more afterwards, but you somehow got away.. That won't happen this time. Wanna know why~?" the naturally black haired CPU asked, approaching Yoko from behind, softly slinking her arms around the schoolgirl possessively, In an almost Yandere fashion, she softly licked Yoko's neck. She wanted a taste. "Mm.. As good as I remember..~ Ms. Nagasai, as you may recall, I wanted a harem, a group of girls I could fuck at any time of the day~? Well, good news, as I succeeded! That's not the best bit though~! I am now a /supereme/ Goddess, as I now own all four regions of Gamindustri! Vert, Neptune, Blanc and all their candidates are my corrupted sluts~ With their corruption came a gift, to spread the chain so they can have their own sluts too. Which obviously means more cumdumps for me!" exclaimed Noire, gleefully groping the chest of the redhead who was garbed in only soft, pink panties. She could feel a bulge against her buttcheeks, and this exposed a nervous gulp from Yoko. "Anyway, I bet you're wondering.. 'Well, what has this got to do with me!?' and it's quite simple. I recently acquired and corrupted Lowee candidates Ram and Rom, and while fucking them until they couldn't think freely, I told them the story of how I met you. They said they wanted some of that, and that reminded me of how much I wanted you under my dick too. So, I hunted you down, and because I wanted to reward Rom and Ram for being good little whores.. I gave the sweeties a pair of rock hard cocks too, and they are none too shabby in terms of length and girth for a pair of girls who are even younger than you~" Her red eyes burned with passion as she spoke, softly grinding against Yoko now as she began licking around her earlobe, forcing the redhead to shiver a bit from the sensation. Then, all of a sudden, a pair of loli twins marched into the bathroom behind Noire, both grinning maniacally. "Oh yeah~!" Noire continued "I forgot to mention, I promised them I would allow them ruin your body until you were a cum fountain. Then we're taking you home and I'm making you my personal trophy slut, getting back to the reason I chose you. There are no earth girls in the Gamindustri, and my Goddess cock-handlers would love to get a piece of you. So, you will be put on a pedestal~ You will be a reward, you will be even more leverage for me, as if I need it~ So, enough of that. By the time we're done with you, my sweet Yoko, you won't be able to walk, and you won't be able to think without me allowing you rest, and that won't be happening often~" Noire giggled once more, picking up Yoko bridal style, a light smirk on her face. She wanted to do it so badly, she was going to ram the teenager like a wild animal. From where she was, she tossed Yoko onto her bed, and pointed towards it for the Lowee pair to entertain themselves with. Crawling onto the bed, Rom wrapped her arms around Yoko's neck, giving her a soft kiss before stating: "No mercy for slaves, Noire-sama's rules..~" and with that, she went directly in her mouth with a snake-like tongue, already exploring the pink crevices of her salivated hole. Behind her, Ram had forcefully gripped Yoko's waist, and with a slightly erect meat poking at her butt, she felt her panties being taken away from her. She didn't feel like talking, but instead just grinded her body against the redhead's, to get her meat nice and up. Where was Noire you may wonder? Exactly where she should be. Standing above all three, meat hanging out proudly, grinning sadistically with darker, red eyes..

 

"Noire-sama was so right~ She's always so right! Argh, this bitch is so tight! How can she take both of us, Rom!? <3" asked the corrupted now pinkette, plowing her naked body into the schoolgirl forcefully, her pussy tightened around the cock, and Yoko's body was pushed back by the candidate, only to be pushed back from the rear end by the blue-haired twin, who's thick meat was jammed into Yoko's ass, and she was pushing her back to her sister, and they continued to share the body as Yoko moaned louder and louder, spurning their thrusts on, as they both clung to the redhead, wrapped firmly around Yoko's body as their thick cocks began to twitch inside Yoko. Noire, sanding over the three, dick pointed at their faces as she stroked herself. Three young girls going at it as she envisioned, and she could have this whenever she desired. Paradise. Her meat grew larger and larger, and all of a sudden, the twins seemed small in comparison. Noire grinned, stroking more as the other two also grinned, and just like that they released inside of her body, both of them kissing a cheek each on Yoko's face as they spluged inside her petite stature, stomach expanding to accommodate the flood of thick white seed inside her, her warmth increased drastically. The schoolgirl's eyes rolled back, her rosy face tinted as she passed out. Cum leaked onto the bed. "Aww.. Ram-chan, I wanted a round two~ She can't take very much, huh?" giggled Rom, reaching over to hold her sister's hand over Yoko's barely conscious body. "Don't worry, Rom~ The bitch will learn. You will teach her, right Noire-sama~?" Rom looked up, as did Ram, to the hung Supreme Goddess. She simply grinned, releasing her own load on all three of her adorable little sluts~

 

 

End scene~ <3


End file.
